She's So Beautiful
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: A songfic to talk about Inu's feelings for both of his girls, Kikyou and Kagome, put into the form of a song with added parts. Enjoy!


She's So Beautiful

She's So Beautiful

Chrysolite Heart

Inuyasha sat by himself on a tree branch, thinking about the two most important women in his life.

Kagome…

_She likes to watch the sun rise_

_And gaze at outer space to find her peace of mind_

_She'd cry to any romantic movie_

_And fantasize about how she'd be dancing in the rain_

_Once in a while, she would take a little chance_

_Once in a while, she would put on her favorite dress_

"Inuyasha, you don't like the rain very much do you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha quizzically. Inuyasha flattened his ears.

"No, I don't why?" he answered.

"Well then, I'll teach you to like it!" Kagome decided. Inuyasha glared at her suspiciously.

"How?" he demanded. Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the pouring rain outside. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara watched from the shed they had been taking shelter in. Kagome began to dance in the rain, she splashed water from puddles at Inuyasha and pretty soon Inuyasha was joining along.

After the rain stopped, both of them were soaked but laughing. The sun was setting and Kagome glanced towards the now pinkish sky.

_And she doesn't know_

_She's so beautiful_

_She doesn't know, even when I look at her_

_Still so oblivious, though I let it show_

_She doesn't know_

_That's I'm in love with her_

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome beside him who was smiling up to the darkening sky.

"Wow!" she breathed as she watched the sunset. He couldn't help but smile.

Kikyou…

_She likes to be by herself_

_Instead of hanging with friends like most girls I know_

_She is a real life Cinderella_

_Stuck between a fairy tale and the real world_

_Once in a while, she would take a little chance_

_Once in a while, she would put on her favorite dress_

Inuyasha watched Kikyou as she went through her daily activities. In the morning she collected herbs with the children. By noon she was teaching them about the different kind of herbs. In the afternoon she would go from house to house helping out with chores, healing wounds or helping the sick and needy without a single complaint. And then at dusk she would sit on a grassy hill that had a nice view of her village and gaze out, lost in her own world.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come down," Kikyou suggested. She had known Inuyasha had been watching her. Inuyasha grumbled as he came down and took a seat beside Kikyou. "What do I look like to you, do I look human?" Kikyou asked him.

"What kind of garbage are you spouting now?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am human, but I cannot be human. You and I are alike, Inuyasha," Kikyou stated.

"What do I care for your whining, I'm not like you," Inuyasha retorted. Kikyou gave him a look that took him back before she responded.

"No I suppose your not," she replied sadly.

_And she doesn't know_

_She's so beautiful_

_She doesn't know, even when I look at her_

_Still so oblivious, though I let it show_

_She doesn't know_

_That I'm in love with her_

Inuyasha side glanced at Kikyou, looking at her sad and lonely face. It was an exact image of his emotions when he was younger until he had learned to hide them with arrogance. That face nagged at him until he found himself thinking about her all the time.

_She doesn't have to change anything at all_

_If it's up to me, she'll remain that way_

_Like a gem that's hard to find_

_I've been looking for so long_

_But she doesn't know_

_And she doesn't know_

_She's so beautiful_

_She doesn't know, even when I look at her_

_Still so oblivious, though I let it show_

_She doesn't know_

_That I'm in love with her…_

A/N

Did you guys like it? Not too shabby eh? I don't expect a lot of reviews; I've noticed that song reviews don't get lots of reviews but anyway. This song is called She's So Beautiful, it was written by a friend of mine named Cardin Nguyen. Anyway, if you guys read this over, please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
